moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tylenol's Gunner Guide (Open For Public Editing)
to-do * Your weapons and how to use them - explain primary and secondary fire, Frag and Conc nade, when and how to throw nades, throwing spots in maps, bouncing them. Explain movement states affecting accuracy, prefire, * Fighting saberists - Running/walking, force powers, FP drains, gunner mind tricks, guessing saberists states, * Gunner mind tricks - unprofessional advice (flying kicks, legs sweeps against on coming saberists), applying pressure, frustrating the enemy, Keybinds Keybinds are such a basic but important thing. The below is simply the most default example of your controls are like but what your keybindings are is mostly preference, however some functions are required to some degree to be on certain keys due to how MB2 works. But if you find a competent replacement, use it if it’s more comfortable for you. https://i.imgur.com/yOn9ljP.png https://i.imgur.com/a8TxEVN.png https://i.imgur.com/DDP0GAl.png For weapons, you can just bind them in order like above. However, binding your weapons with these commands, you can bind all the different classes primary weapons to one key. Paste each line of this command in to your console in the main menu instead of manually binding each weapon to a key. spoiler /bind 1 "weapon 1" /bind 2 "weapon 2" /bind 3 "weapon 3; weapon 5; weapon 6" /bind 4 "weapon 4; weapon 9" /spoiler Line 3 and 4 are the most important as you need your weapon bind to be easily accessible and quick to reach. You need to keep the 4 most important weapons with in your WASD hands range (Number 1-4) as you’re not always gonna have the time to reach over to numbers 5-9 in the middle of combat. Since I play Soldier and ET more than I do Hero/BH or Wookiee, I have throwable weapons bound to 4, as you’re sometimes gonna need an alt frag or concussion nade to create some distance between you and an opponent https://i.imgur.com/Ift4Jd4.png Class Specials binds are also important to keep near if you want to execute precise maneuvers (Arc Trooper lunge) or time abilities to properly counter certain attacks (dodge). Some people bind it to Q and E, others to X and C and others to Mouse 4 and 5. Alt Abilities don't need any binding at all as there's a very slim chance you'll ever actually need to use them outside from a couple Full Authentic maps or if you have overlapping Hero abilities. https://i.imgur.com/JPmLvC9.png Auto switch will automatically change your weapon to the next strongest one after you’ve run out of ammo for the one you're using. Melee Special Attacks (This section comes courtesy of StarWarsGeek, I stole one of his posts from the forums) Punch - Attack while in melee Kick - Alt-Attack while in melee (if you're soldier, you need Close Combat Training to perform this and the other attacks) Block - Reload in melee * Flying Kick ** Use + Forward + Kick ** Works like a regular kick, but with more distance. * Spin Kick ** Crouch + Kick ** Does a 360 leg sweep. ** Knocks down crouching players. ** Does extra damage to knocked down players. * Uppercut ** Use + Forward + Punch ** Uppercut basically is a kick, but staggers blocking players. * Melee Kata ** Punch + Attack at the same time. ** After a short windup animation, grabs the player in front of you and deals damage. ** Different animation depending on if forward, back, or no additional key is pressed during initiation (they all do the same damage though). ** Must be on even ground. ** If the player is behind you instead, they will be grabbed and thrown over your shoulder with small damage. * Counter Kata ** Press block (reload key) just as enemy throws a punch at you. ** Grabs enemy, and does a one punch version of the forward melee kata. ** Has a chance to perma-lock the target in place. Weapon Accuracy In MB2, the shots you fire from your weapon have a variable spread depending on two factors. 1. The level of the weapon you're using (or how many points you put into a weapon) and your movement state at the moment of firing (the rule of thumb is 'the faster you move, you more inaccurate your spread is') EG. Jumping will cause the worst spread while standing still will be the most accurate.Different weapons carry different unique properties. All pistols will always be accurate, no matter what. Clone rifles will only be accurate when standing completely still while E-11s will prove to be constantly accurate while walking. As such, experiment and try all the weapons and get used to them. Fighting saberist - By far the most extensive topic (When I say Jedi, I also mean Sith. It's just easier for me to write Jedi than constantly having to say "saberists".) To know how to play against sabers, we'll have to look at how to /as/ a Jedi. So, what are Jedi? They're luminous beings with lightsabers that rely on their force points to use force powers and their lightsabers for cutting people down. A Jedi needs to balance their points well enough to be both defensive and offensive. Your job however, is to throw a wrench into their balance and inevitably, kill them. So then, in what ways can Jedi be offensive? They have 2 main attacking forces, their lightsaber and force powers. Let's analyse force powers first. Force powers are an imporant function to a Jedi. It assits them in fights and allows them a wide range of options and strategies. However, they do come at the price of Force Points or FP for short. Every Power uses FP (blocking shots with a saber is one of them) and when a Jedi reaches 0 FP, they can no longer block blaster shots and will start to take damage; similar to how in duels players need to maintain their BP to not die to the enemies swings. As such, it is essential that you constantly apply pressure on the Jedi you're fighting in close quarters. However, there is still a time and place for everything. As such, there is also a time when you shouldn't chase after a Jedi. Flanking during swings is also an effective tactic as the attacker will move at walking speed when swinging, give you the chance to start running and make some distance. Crouching can also help you dodge the actual swing that's coming at you due to the fact that your hit box is reduced by half though it's hardly a guarantee. Don't fight where its not advantageous for you Saberists will use cover to avoid getting hit by your shots and regen FP, so coverless well spaced corridors and halls are your friend as sabers will be forced to charge at you or retreat. If they’re hiding and you know they’re in the danger zone ( low on HP, low on FP or both) and you still have a nade left, make use of it to guarantee yourself a kill. You can't allow the saberist to get within attack range to you, that's why you need to keep them at bay constantly. Grenades can delay them as well as provide direct damage and make a break in their defence. Melee kicks or legsweeps can serve as a great surprise attack but a wary attacker will keep note and can crouch, leaving you to be deaded in half Spatial Awareness: Whenever you’re out on the field you should always keep an eye on everything that is going on around you. Enemy and team placements are vital, since they’re necessary for you to know when to switch between going offensive and defensive. You should also try to keep note of your teammates position and health if possible. Sometimes team mates will be unwilling to push corridors or choke points if they're low on health; not knowing this might leave you pushing on your own. Communication Believe it or not, voice commands have another functionality outside of spamming for memes (I know, it's incredible!). Simple call outs like ‘Sniper’ can benefit any wary teammate. If you’re in front of a group and scouting ahead, spotting specific troops is also useful. Combining certain callouts is even better. If someone shouts ‘Sniper’ and then ‘Bounty Hunter’, you know to be on the watch out for any bounty hunters that might be waiting for you to peak your head out. While at first it might seem difficult to use voice commands fluently, after some time you’ll get the muscle memory for it. So try not to worry about it too much.